Secreto
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Jon lo calló, y observó ambos ojos verdes ahora demasiado cerca. -Estamos solos. No se lo diré a nadie. (DamianWayne/JonKent)


Damian flexionó sus rodillas y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre ellas, para finalmente poder apoyar su mentón en ellos, sin apartar la vista del fuego.

La situación en la que estaba era por poco totalmente ridícula. Su mente trazaba cada paso que había dado durante las ultimas horas, y no le calzaba para nada... no encontraba el momento en que habían terminado en una cueva húmeda y oscura, llena de murciélagos y con Jon casi delirando de fiebre.

Sólo sabía que estaba encerrado ahí. Podía irse, claro. Pero Jon... apenas se mantenía despierto, y Damian no podía arriesgarse a salir solo de un lugar al cual no sabía cómo había llegado. No podía arriesgarse a irse y no saber cómo volver por él.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de no tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Estaba ahí por ahora, y no sabía hasta cuando. Tenía que trabajar con eso.

―Damian.

La voz de Jon lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y volteó a verlo, justo en el momento en que sus piernas temblaban y su mano se deslizaba por el muro del que se sujetaba, desplomándose hacia adelante.

Damian se levantó y se lanzó casi sin pensarlo, alcanzando a detener su caída. Estaba pálido, y su cuerpo ardía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ayudarlo; no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba.

Le ayudó a recostarse en el suelo húmedo de la cueva, pegado a las paredes; Jon respiraba de forma entrecortada, casi sin fuerzas.

―Frío... ―susurró; sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Damian supuso que la fiebre le hacía sentir escalofríos, ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente como para que realmente sintiera frío.

Se acercó a él y le lanzó encima sus mantas y las propias, y le quitó las zapatillas. Habían pasado corriendo a través de un riachuelo, y sus zapatillas estaban empapadas aún.

Las puso cerca del fuego, y se quitó sus botas. También estaban estilando. Las acercó a la fogata y se volvió a apoyar en la pared.

Escuchó la respiración de Jon calmarse poco a poco, y le alivió saber que al menos iba a poder dormir un poco.

Probó cada uno de los aparatos que llevaba en su cinturón, y ninguno funcionaba. No tenia idea de cómo comunicarse con su padre, ni con Grayson o Superman; ni siquiera tenia idea de en donde estaba exactamente.

Suspiró, bostezó y sacudió su cabeza. No podía permitirse el quedarse dormido. Debía estar alerta, en caso de que alguien los atacara, o en caso de que Jon necesitara algo. También debía ir a buscar más leña, pero por alguna razón, algo le impedía dejarle sólo.

Simplemente se acomodó de brazos cruzados y con la espalda en la pared, acercando sus pies descalzos al fuego para poder entrar en calor.

. . .

Sentía calidez. Más que eso... sentía que se quemaba. Le costaba moverse, no entendía qué pasaba. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, permitiéndole ver las sombras extrañas proyectadas en la pared de la cueva a causa del crepitar de las llamas de la pequeña fogata. Subió un poco la vista, y pudo ver a Damian viendo el fuego con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?_

Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida supo que no podría. Apenas lograba mover los brazos, y eso con mucho esfuerzo. Sabía que estaría bien, pero no sabía en cuanto tiempo lograría reponerse.

―Luces mejor sin ese antifaz. ―murmuró, acomodándose otra vez entre las mantas. Damian lo miró, aún con el ceño fruncido. ―Lo siento. Por mi culpa estamos aquí.

Damian suspiró y se acercó a él; Jon iba a volver a hablar, cuando Damian apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se acercó demasiado. No reaccionó; y tampoco lo hubiera hecho de haber podido.

Damian apoyó su frente contra la suya, y se volvió a alejar, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces Jon entendió que no estaba enojado; estaba...

―Te odio. ―soltó Damian. Jon no entendía a qué se refería; ¿Si estaba enojado? ―Llevabas tanto tiempo sin decir nada y... y te quejabas, y no despertabas. Y tu fiebre no se iba y yo... yo... no sabía cómo ayudarte. ―suspiró con frustración y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de sus manos. ―Jamás me sentí tan impotente en toda mi vida.

Jon se sorprendió de su sinceridad, pero sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo. De verdad le había hecho pasar un mal rato.

―Damian. ―le llamó.

―¿Qué? ―volteó a verlo; sus ojos estaban rojos.

―Acércate.

―¿Qué? ―repitió, más alto que la última vez.

―Acuéstate conmigo. ―pidió, alargando su brazo y tendiéndole la mano.

Damian desvío la vista, y la luz tenue del fuego casi logró disimular su sonrojo.

―Si te sientes mejor, tal vez deberíamos...

―Por favor. ―sus ojos verdes volvieron a clavarse en él, y le sonrió. ―Me ayudaría a sentirme mucho mejor.

―Te estás aprovechando.

―Bueno, sí.

Damian le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a suspirar resignado. Luego se acercó a recostarse a su lado, mientras que Jon levantaba las mantas y lo cubría con ellas.

―Si le dices a alguien, alguna vez, acerca de esto, yo...

―Oye. ―Jon lo calló, y observó ambos ojos verdes ahora demasiado cerca. ―Estamos solos. No se lo diré a nadie.

Damian asintió, y no dijo nada cuando la mano de Jon buscó la suya bajo las mantas, ni cuando la encontró y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos; así como Jon no dijo nada cuando Damian se acercó, incluso más, para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, y disfrutar del secreto de la calidez que había bajo esas mantas, dentro de esa cueva a la cual no sabía cómo llegar, ni quería saber cómo salir.  
.

* * *

 _ **N.A.:** ¡Sigo viva!_

 _Iba a acompañar eso de un insulto, pero me arrepentí; no necesito màs odio en mi vida, señor, no._

 _Ah, lo siento. Pa la huea que vuelvo, ¿cierto?_

 _Oigan, si encuentran màs fics de esta pareja, díganme :c no sean así. Me siento sola (?) eso_

 _¡Nos leemos! Si Dios los odia, seguramente nos leemos uwu_

* * *

 _ **17/04/2017**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
